The present invention relates to providing notification of activities and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing automatic notification of activities that may affect a telecommunications network.
Large telecommunications networks typically include thousands of miles of cables that carry data and voice traffic. In urban areas, these cables are often located underground, while in rural areas, these cables are typically routed above ground. In either case, construction activities frequently take place near the network cables.
A company operating a network may monitor the construction sites to ensure that these activities do not adversely affect the network. For example, a field engineer responsible for a particular area where a construction dig is to occur may have to go to the construction site to make sure that the digging does not result in the inadvertent cutting of any network cables.
For a company operating a large telecommunications network over a wide area, there may be thousands of separate construction activities each day that require monitoring to ensure that the activity does not adversely affect the network. In such a situation, it becomes difficult for the company to adequately track all the construction activity.
Another problem associated with monitoring construction activity is that the company running the network is often unaware of the construction until shortly before the dig is to take place. For example, the company may not be notified of a dig until as little as a few hours before the dig is to occur. In such a situation, the logistics involved in receiving the construction-related information, logging the information and notifying the appropriate field personnel often requires more time than is available before the dig is to commence. In such situations, the company operating the network is often forced to merely hope that the dig will not impact their network cables, before they are able to send the appropriate field personnel to monitor the construction site.
There exists a need for a method and apparatus that improve efficiency relating to notifying personnel of activities associated with a network.
These and other needs are met by the present invention, where a system receives inputs from users relating to construction activities. The system then automatically generates a xe2x80x9cticketxe2x80x9d to track the activity. The system also automatically selects a recipient(s) for a notification message relating to the activity and transmits the notification message to the intended recipient(s).
According to one aspect of the invention, a method for providing notification regarding an activity that may impact a telecommunications network is provided. The method includes receiving information relating to the activity and automatically transmitting a message to a party responsible for monitoring the activity.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a computer-readable medium that includes stored sequences of instructions that are executed by a processor. The instructions cause the processor to receive information relating to an activity that may impact a telecommunications network. The instructions also cause the processor to automatically transmit a message to a party responsible for monitoring the activity.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description. The embodiments shown and described provide illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. The invention is capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.